Temporary Tattoos
by Amina Bella
Summary: Maureen & Joanne have fun with temporary tattoos. Fluff. [oneshot]


**Random Mo/Jo fluff. :D And, so I don't confuse anyone, my old username was **

* * *

It was a nice warm evening in New York City, and Maureen sat out on the apartment balcony lazily reading a magazine, enjoying the beautiful weather outside before Joanne got home from wok. She absent-mindedly flipped through the pages, her eyes catching on a small white sheet of paper that had random pictures and the alphabet on them.

"Ohh, stickers!" She squeaked, taking a closer look. "Temporary tattoos?" She read aloud to herself. She quickly read the directions and ripped off a small smiley face and placed it on the back of her hand to try it out.

"Apply wet cloth or tongue to back of tattoo and wait thirty seconds to remove" She cocked her eyebrows and smirked. She raised the back of her hand to her mouth and slobbered all over it. After about 30 seconds, the diva peeled off the paper and was amazed that the smiley face was now on the back of her hand. "That's so cool!" She said as she ran her finger over it, obviously amused.

A few minutes later, Maureen heard the front door open and watched as a very tired Joanne entered their apartment. "Mo, I'm home," She said in a weary voice. "...and I'm going to bed."

The diva watched as Joanne made her way into their bedroom. Grinning, she picked up the tattoos and wandered into the bedroom.

"Hey, how was work?" Maureen asked, as she shoved the tattoos into her waistband so that Joanne didn't see.

Joanne pulled off her shirt and tossed it in the loundry basket. "It was very blah today." She answered, turning to face Maureen, who had a huge smile on her face.

Joanne knitted her eyebrows together. "Mo, what are you up to?"

"Noootthhhhhhhiiiiing." She said in a child-like voice. Joanne knew something was up. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Maureen. "Mo.."

"Can I try something on you?" She asked standing up and reaching into her pants to retrieve the tattoos.

Joanne's eyes followed the diva's. "Uhh..."

"...No, something else." She said before Joanne could even finish her thoughts.

"Like...?"

"Lay on the bed and take off your pants." Maureen instructed.

"Wha--Mo, I'm not in to mood to--"

"--Just do it!"

Joanne sighed and rolled her eyes as she slipped out of her pants, now wearing only a black lacey bra and a tight, black pair of boy shorts. She hopped up on the edge of the bed and sat there, looking confused.

"Okay...and I'm doing this because.."

"You'll see." Maureen said.

"Now, lay down and close your eyes." Joanne sighed once again and followed Maureen's command.

Maureen quickly ripped off a few letters from the piece of paper and crawled up on the bed straddeling Joanne's hips.

"Don't open your eyes. No matter what." Maureen warned.

"Uhh...okay..." Joanne answered, now afraid of what the diva was going to do.

Maureen slid herself down the lawyer's legs, and pulled her underwear down a little bit and placed a letter in between her hip bones, and began to lick it.

Joanne got chills all over her body from her touch. She desperatly wanted to lift her head to see what her crazy girlfriend was doing, but fought against the urge. After a few seconds, Maureen blew on the small piece of paper, causing Joanne to shudder, and slowly peeled it off her mocha skin.

"Are you done?" Joanne asked.

"Nope, I'll tell you when I'm done." Joanne gave a small grunt, and tucked her hands behind her head, starting to enjoy what the diva was doing; whatever she was doing.

After a few minutes, Maureen was finally done. She smiled to herself and slid her way back up, now straddeling the lawyer's hips again. She leaned down and lightly kissed her on the lips. Joanne returned the kiss and moved her hands from behind her head and slowly ran them up Maureen's arms, over her shoulder and stopped at her neck, cupping the diva's face. Maureen pulled away, and grabbed Joanne's hands and helped her sit up. "I'm done." She said, softly.

She pulled her off the bed and guided her into the bathroom and stood behind her, snaking her arms around her lover's waist and pulled her underwear down a bit, resting her head on her shoulder and looking in the mirror to watch her expression. Joanne looked in the mirror too see the words 'I love u' unevenly sprawled out on her lower stomach,she smiled widely and turned in her lover's arms and passionatly kissed her. She pulled away with a gentle smile on her face.

"I love you too, baby." She whispered, looking down and running her fingers over the letters.

Maureen smiled happily, glad that Joanne liked it. "They're temporary tattoos." Maureen told her, as if Joanne didn't catch on to that. "I have a smily face on my hand!" She raised up her right hand to show her. Joanne just giggled, and wrapped her arms around her, resting her head on her shoulder. Maueen returned the gesture.

After a few minutes, Maureen lifted her head. "Wanna put some on me?" She asked, raising her left eyebrow. Joanne grinned. "Where would you like them?" She asked, slowly pulling the diva towards the bed.

Maureen thought a moment before speaking. "You can put one on my ass."

"Maureen, I am NOT going to lick your ass." Joanne couldn't help but laugh at the words that came out of her mouth, Maureen joined her.

"Oh come on!" Maureen joked.

"Way to ruin the moment, babe."

Maureen laughed and crawled into bed, Joanne following her. She straddled the diva and looked down at her with lustful eyes.

"I have a few ideas where I can put them." Maureen just grinned as the lawyer went to work, branding her with fake tattoos and hickeys.

* * *

**The ending is kind of lame, but I couldn't think of anything else. Reviews are always nice. :)**


End file.
